thegamingfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Speed Buster
The Speed Buster, or known as OmegaSpeedBuster on Youtube, is a countdown maker and one of the founders of the Gaming Family, since he had the idea of creating it. In Skype, he's often viewed as a Memenator (Person who uses memes frequently), and a man that should be feared, since if you name something that he hates, he'll probably get angry and put some disturbing stuff. One of it's infamous acts was in an Skype chat, when he put "Happiness in Slavery" of Nine Inch Nails on a day, and caused the greatest nightmare and chaos that the Family can have. Countdowns. He has made countdowns since September 2011, starting with "Top Ten Megaman X Songs", one of the crappiest countdowns that he has made, to the greatest creation: "Top Fifty Super Smash Bros. Brawl Songs" that made him into one of the most powerful talents in young countdown artists. Here's a list of all of them. #Top Ten Megaman X Songs. #Top Fifteen Best Hauntershadow Songs (Part 1) (Part 2) . #Top Fifteen Best Sonic Vocal Songs (Part 1)(Part 2) (Part 3) . #Top Fifteen Best Paper Mario Boss Themes (Part 1) (Part 2) . #Top Fifteen Best Dj The S Songs (Part 1)(Part 2) . #Top Ten Best Kirby Boss Themes.(aka. The distorted countdown). #Top Twenty Most Beautiful Songs in Videogames (Part 1)(Part 2) (Part 3) . #Top Fourteen Best Vocal Songs from Videogames (Part 1) (Part 2) (Part 3) (Part Four). #Double Top Five! Best Kirby's Return to Dreamland and Sonic Generations Songs. #Top Fifteen Best Mario Boss Themes (Collab with ZeroMiles: Part 1) (Part 2) (Part 3) #Top Twelve Best Final Fantasy Boss Themes. #Top Ten Best Devil May Cry 3 Boss Themes (Collab with UtterSpartan: Part 1) (Part 2) . #Top Ten Best Intros from Youtubers. (He Eliminated it) #Top Ten Bowser Songs. #Top Ten Best Songs from Final Fantasy VIII (Collab with Kujie Coo) (Part 1) (Part 2) #Top Fifty Best Super Smash Bros. Brawl Themes (Part 1)(Part 2) (Part 3) (Part 4) (Part 5) (Part 6) (Part 7) (Part 8) (His first Vocal-Text countdown, and the largest project made to this point). Inspirations One of his main inspirations is The Autarch Of Flame, which he actually talks to him about stuff and other things like that, other inspirations are Joshscorcher, Mediamaster and RabbidLuigi. Inspirations for remixing music are Dj The S and Hauntershadow, since he's a very good friend of them. Intro's Speciality Speed Buster actually enjoys making intros, starting from his original one, released in 2011, together with RBdude98's very first intro, the "Zero Buster" intro, which is used in collabs with ZeroMiles, his 2012 version of his intro, the "Dark Buster" intro for the collab with Kujie Coo and the Entry for the "Intro Contest" of the Gaming Family. His intros are very well known for using Hard Rock music, same style as UtterSpartan, as two of the intros that he made feature Hard Rock songs, "Mach 13 Elephant Explosion" in both of his intros and "Count Cannoli Boss Battle" in RBdude98's Intro. Incidents His countdowns, apart of being knowed as remarkable and bad grammar-ish, they've some controversial things, specifically with "Sonic Vocal Songs", "Bowser Songs" and "Paper Mario Boss Themes", and they've been some dispute of the freedom of opinion, and sometimes he's called a Hipster for his lists, but he doesn't even give a sh*t about it. His notebook, suffered a techno-coma, which entered into a bad status and forcing him to retire himself of the Countdown industry, just when he achieved 100 Subscribers. Friends He, in over a year, gained a lot of friends which he trust and made collabs with them, they're: *Fellow Chilean Zero Miles. *UtterSpartan. *RabbidLuigi. *Kujie Coo. *Maxyboy561. *Ninteddie. *Tube Fox. *Bolt of Shadow. *Retarted Scraggy. *Dj The S. *Hauntershadow. *RBdude98. *The Nightstone. *Platinum Blade/Shadow of Blood. *Solaris Project. and many others, they've been part of his countdown making life and he's very united with them. Personality He's actually very open minded with opinions, respecting them when the people respect his opinion, thing that actually has unleashed his rage towards any other people who doesn't respect his opinion. He'll actually try to help people with a lot of things, no matter what is his situation, he'll always help. Trivia #He's the second Latin American countdown maker in Youtube, behind Mediamaster127 and before ZeroMiles. #He actually hopes that he'll make a collab with Mediamaster. #He, in the majority of the time, will preffer villains over heroes, thinking that heroes sometimes are too dumb to defeat masterminds. #Mains Bowser in Brawl. #Favorite team in Marvel Vs. Capcom 3: Dante, Trish, Zero. #Mains Nightmare and Cervantes in Soul Calibur. #He actually likes Final Fantasy XIII. Category:Countdown Makers Category:AVGM Makers Category:Non Bronies Category:Non Americans Category:Original 5 Category:Insane People